Der falsche Weg
by Marfainne
Summary: Eines Nachts taucht Sirius Black betrunken und ungebeten in Snapes Büro auf. Die Folgen die sich aus diesem Treffen ergeben sind für beide nur schwer zu ertragen... Slash


Hallo Zusammen,

Freut mich das ihr her gefunden habt!

Dies ist meine erste FF die hoch lade, also quasi eine Premiere für mich :).

Diese Geschichte spukt mir schon lange im Kopf herum und musste nun endlich mal zu Papier gebracht werden.

Über ein konstruktives Feedback egal in welcher Form würde ich mich sehr freuen!

Und nun noch ein zwei Sätze zur Story:

Das Genre ist nicht umsonst Drama, d.h. es wird recht düster zugehen. Wer das nicht mag oder auf der Suche nach leichter Lektüre ist, der ist hier leider falsch.

Das Rating P18 Slash ist im Moment noch zu hoch angesetzt wird aber in den folgenden Kapiteln notwendig.

Noch eine Kleinigkeit: ich habe keinen Betaleser hierfür und die deutsche Rechtschreibung und ich sind nicht unbedingt beste Freunde. Natürlich bemühe ich mich so korrekt wie möglich zu schreiben, wer dennoch einen Fehler entdeckt darf sich frei fühlen mich darauf aufmerksam zu machen oder aber ihn zu behalten ;).

Allen die sich bis hierhin nicht haben vergraulen lassen, wünsche ich nun viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Der falsche Weg**

~ *~*~

_Manchmal kommt ein Mensch und tut Dir weh, reißt einen Teil von Dir in Stücke, zerstört ihn ganz, einfach so, weil er Dich liebt._

~*~*~

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht als die Tür zu seinem Büro mit einem leisen Knarren aufsprang.

Der kleine Raum lag im Halbdunkeln. Über die Reihen von Bücherregalen die nahezu die gesamte Wand einnahmen tanzte flackerndes Licht dessen Quelle ein bereits halb hinunter gebranntes Feuer war.

Der Wechsel aus Licht und Schatten ließ die Szene für den nächtlichen Besucher seltsam unwirklich erscheinen.

Das leise Kratzen einer Feder auf Pergament und das unstete Knacken das hier und da aus dem Kamin drang, waren die einzigen vernehmbaren Geräusche.

Unschlüssig blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete den Mann der dort hinter einem dunklen Schreibtisch saß und den Kopf über ein Buch geneigt, keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen schien.

Sein Gesicht war hinter einem Vorhang aus dichtem schwarzen Haar verborgen, lediglich die Spitze einer gebogenen Nase war zu erkennen. Offenbar vollkommen in seine Arbeit vertieft fuhr er mit der linken Hand die Zeilen des Buches vor ihm nach um immer wieder inne zu halten und mit der Rechten Notizen auf ein Stück Pergament zu schreiben.

Der Blick des Eindringlings blieb an diesen Händen hängen. Wie lang und dünn die einzelnen Finger doch waren, und wie fragil sie wirkten. Der blasse Hautton bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zum tiefen Schwarz des Ärmels der sich weit über den Handrücken zog.

Er fragte sich ob er diesen Mann jemals in einer anderen Farbe gesehen hatte. Selbst sein Zauberstab der neben ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag, war gänzlich schwarz.

„Wenn du damit fertig bist mich anzustarren Black, hättest du vielleicht die Güte mir zu sagen was du willst und dann wieder zu verschwinden?"

Fragte Snape schließlich ohne von seinem Pergament auf zusehen.

Er war also doch nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

„Ich dachte mir ich statte meinem alten Schulfeund mal einen Besuch ab, Snivellus."

Dabei trat er nun ganz in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„In diesem Fall hast du dich in der Etage geirrt. Die charakterlose Kreatur die auf den Namen Lupin hört, hat ihr Gästezimmer irgendwo im 4ten Stock."

Obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte, das Snape nachdem er ihn bei seinem verhassten Spitznamen genannt hatte, kontern würde, machte es ihn wütend.

Und irgendwo in einem Teil vom ihm den er sich niemals eingestehen würde, traf es ihn das dieser Man ihn verletzen wollte.

„Die einzige Kreatur die in diesem Mauern lebt, sitzt vor mir. Wage es nicht noch einmal Remus zu beleidigen!" fauchte Black und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

Einen leicht schwankenden unsicheren Schritt wie Snape aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte.

Black hatte also getrunken.

„Wenn du jemanden suchst an dem du deine primitiven Aggressionen auslassen kannst, bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse, Black. Nicht jedem ist es möglich sich den ganzen Tag in seinem Haus zu verstecken und untätig rumzusitzen. Es gibt Menschen die arbeiten müssen.

Also sag mir was du willst oder verschwinde endlich."

Auch jetzt sah er nicht auf sondern heftete seinen Blick weiter stur auf die vor ihm liegenden Unterlagen.

„Was ich will... Das wirst du schon sehr bald heraus finden . Expelliarmus!"

Mit diesen Worten zog er ohne Vorwarnung seinen Zauberstab und noch ehe Snape reagieren konnte, flog sein eigener, der eben noch auf der glatt polierten Schreibtischplatte gelegen hatte, in Blacks ausgestreckte Hand.

Durch diesen plötzlichen Ausbruch genötigt, legte er schließlich betont langsam seine Feder beiseite und blickte dem Eindringling das erste Mal seit dieser sein Büro betreten hatte ins Gesicht.

Was er dort sah beunruhigte ihn.

Der Mann hatte anscheinend mehr getrunken als er anfangs angenommen hatte. Sein Blick war seltsam unfokussiert und glasig und kam nach kurzem überfliegen des Raumes immer wieder auf ihm zu ruhen.

Auch die Art und Weise wie er ihn immer wieder musterte gefiel ihm nicht. In seinen Augen lag etwas, dass er nicht einzuordnen wusste und das nicht zu dieser Situation passen wollte. Doch es war ihm unmöglich aus zu machen was es war.

„Du wirst mir augenblicklich meinen Zauberstab zurück geben."

Forderte Snape immer noch hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzend. Er würde sich nicht provozieren lassen.

„Und wie genau willst du mich dazu bringen, Snivellus?"

Fragte Black jetzt leise und bewegte sich mit fahrigen Schritten auf den Schreibtisch und den dahinter sitzenden Mann zu.

„Black, du benimmst dich wie ein verzogenes Kind. Nur ein Kleingeist wie du kann Gefallen an solchen Machtspielchen finden. Ich bin deine Gegenwart leid, also gib mir meinen Zauberstab und verlasse diesen Raum, sofort!"

Er hatte nicht vor die Ruhe zu verlieren, doch langsam aber sicher bekam seine Fassade aus Gleichgültigkeit empfindliche Risse.

„So, meine Gesellschaft ist dem arroganten Slytherin also nicht recht. Wie schade nur, dass ich vorhabe noch ein Weilchen zu bleiben... Und so wie es aussieht, kannst du ohne deinen Zauberstab nichts dagegen tun."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich dabei auf die dünnen Lippen als er schließlich vor dem Schreibtisch des anderen zum stehen kam.

Snape hatte ihn während er näher trat nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

Auch wenn er es sich nicht gerne eingestand, fühlte er sich ohne seinen Zauberstab erschreckend machtlos und die ganze Situation wurde ihm immer unangenehmer.

Da sich Black durch seine Worte ausgesprochen unbeeindruckt zeigte, sah er keine andere Möglichkeit als handgreiflich zu werden. Er würde warten bis Blacks Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment nachließ und dann versuchen ihm seinen Zauberstab abzunehmen.

Es missfiel ihm so plump vorgehen zu müssen, doch er sah keine andere Möglichkeit wenn er verhindern wollte das sich dieses Spiel weiter in die Länge zog oder Black wohl möglich in seinem Zustand irgendeine Dummheit beging.

„Keine Sorge, ich brauche keinen Zauberstab um mit flohverseuchten Straßenkötern fertig zu werden."

In seiner Stimme und seinem Blick lagen alle Verachtung die er aufbringen konnte.

Wenn er Black nur genug provozierte, würde dieser wie er es schon immer getan hatte schnell die Beherrschung verlieren und damit auch seine Wachsamkeit.

„Wie hast Du mich genannt Snivellus?!" Folgte die gezischte Erwiderung.

„Ich glaube es ist endlich an der Zeit für eine Lektion, die nicht mal an einem selbstherrlichen Bastard wie dir abprallen kann."

Während Black sprach wurde sein Blick immer brennender. Langsam begann er den Schreibtisch zu umrunden.

Äußerlich unbeeindruckt bleib Snape auch weiterhin sitzen. Er würde sich durch dieses aggressive Verhalten nicht einschüchtern lassen.

Es war ihm nur recht das Black anscheinend kurz davor war die Nerven zu verlieren. Innerlich spannte er sich an und wartete auf den Moment in dem der andere hinter ihn stand.

Dann würde er herumfahren und dem ungebetenen Gast der sicher nicht mit dieser Attacke rechnen konnte, seinen Zauberstab entreißen.

Inzwischen war Black hinter ihn getreten.

„Nun werde ich dir zeigen was ich all die Jahre über in denen wir uns kennen tun wollte aber es nie durfte..."

Das war der Moment in dem Snape aufspringen wollte doch er kam nicht dazu.

Eine Hand krallte sich in sein Haar und zog seinen Kopf zurück während er gleichzeitig ein warmes Paar Lippen an seinem Ohr spürte.

„Du ahnst ja nicht wie lange ich hierauf gewartet habe..."

Das konnte nicht wirklich passieren.

Wie gelähmt fühlte er wie die Lippen durch eine Zunge ersetzt wurden die jetzt langsam seinen Hals hinab fuhr.

Es kostete ihn all seine Willenskraft das Entsetzen, dass ihn plötzlich umschloss zu überwinden und die einzige Frage zu stellen die in seinem Kopf rotierte.

„Was tust du?"

„Wonach fühlt es sich denn an?"

Mit diesen Worten wurde sein Kopf an seinem Haar gewaltsam weiter nach hinten gerissen. In dieser Position konnte er Black der sich jetzt über ihn beugte in die Augen sehen.

Dort begegnete ihm nichts außer Verlangen und Gier sowie mühsam kontrollierte Wut.

Ohne Vorwarnung würde der Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern überwunden und Snape in einen harten Kuss gezwungen.

Immer noch paralysiert ließ er Black zunächst gewähren, konnte nicht begreifen was dieser tat.

Dann als eine Hand den Weg zu seinem Kragen fand und dort begann die Knöpfe zu öffnen, setzte sein Verstand plötzlich wieder ein.

Das durfte nicht passieren!

Fortsetzung folgt...

So das war das erste Kapitel, vielen Dank an alle die es gelesen haben!

Ich bin sehr gespannt was Ihr davon haltet, also lasst es mich wissen wenn ihr mögt ;).


End file.
